


Warmth

by NightsFox



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Stargazing, and drinking soup, warning for swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsFox/pseuds/NightsFox
Summary: Link and Zelda have a break after the fight against Ganon.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 41





	Warmth

The wind shook the few leaves on the tree Zelda sat under. The autumn wind did not bother her, it was nice to feel it after a hundred years of fighting Calamity Ganon. And new clothes Link had given her protected her from the cold. She really liked them, the light blue sweater kept her warm, and the long white coat was beautiful. Those new clothes had made her feel better. The difference was nice. She had also braided her hair, for a change. _Maybe I should cut it..._ she had thought. _For a difference, it might look good as well._  
She heard crunching leaves and footsteps. She turned to see Link walking towards her with two bowls of soup in his hands. Her green eyes shone with happiness. It had been such a long time since she ate decent food. Link sat down next to Zelda and offered one of the bowls to her. She took it with a smile and felt the warmth spreading on her hands. "Thank you."   
Link smiled back and began drinking his soup. Zelda decided to take a sip too, but it burned her tongue. She looked at him again, not understanding how he could drink such hot soup. He noticed her staring and looked back at her in confusion. "How can you drink it when it's so hot?" she asked him. He shrugged as an answer. Zelda sighed. That boy really was something else. And Hylia knew how glad she was for that. Zelda was really lucky to have him around. Even after so many years, he still was here taking care of her. Even though a hundred years had passed. Even though she had failed to save the kingdom. Even though he had died because of _her_. He still was here, making soup for her and finding her comfortable clothes. Never leaving her side.  
"Zelda?" Link's voice distracted her from her thoughts. "Your soup is going to get cold."  
She nodded, drinking the warm but not hot soup. And not stopping after starting, she finished in a few seconds. Link looked at her surprised, he wasn't expecting her to finish it that fast. He smiled, "Did you like it?"  
"I loved it!" Zelda exclaimed, only to blush noticing how loud she said that. "You are really good at this." she added as she put her soup bowl down next to Link's.   
Link's smile widened. He loved seeing her like that, full of emotion and happiness. She still was the girl in his few memories, but the Princess had been acting a little more like herself since the fight with Ganon. Maybe it was because of all those years of loneliness, being trapped with that monster. Maybe it was because everything had changed, the chaos and destruction coming to an end. It didn't matter, Link loved to see her like that and hoped her happiness would last forever. He would do anything for it to last forever.   
"You are really talented at cooking." Zelda's voice was quieter now. "You always were, actually."  
Link blushed, "It's just a soup."  
"A really tasty soup."  
He turned his face to hide his blush, which made Zelda grin. Sometimes he was so silly. And kind of adorable. Link had changed, not being that emotionless knight anymore. He laughed and cried freely now. She had noticed on their way here how happy he was around other people. He also had started talking again. She had noticed he only talked when he felt comfortable enough though. But it was good to see him like that. She was glad even though he had lost his memories he had found happiness. He deserved all of the happiness of the world.  
They sat in silence for a while, until Zelda broke the silence: "I really missed doing that."  
Link turned his blue eyes to her, "Sitting and drinking soup?" he joked.  
"I wasn't talking about it, but that too." she smiled. "I meant stargazing."  
"Oh."  
She giggled at his expression. "Yeah. I used to do it a lot when I was younger. But I must admit, even though I have read a lot about constellations I still have a hard time finding them."  
Link watched her tiny smile, and how she looked at the night sky. "I can help you find them." he said as he smiled at her. He had learned about them during his journey. "If you want, of course." he added.  
Zelda was not expecting to hear that, but she gladly accepted his offer. And he started pointing to various stars, explaining to her how that bright star connects to the tiny one. The night filled with their talk about the stars and with the giggles at silly names Link gave them. "And here is the one I call 'the invisible dot'." he had said with an annoyed expression. "Or 'little invisible shit' depending on my mood." he added. And that had made her laugh. Link felt his heart fill with joy as he heard her laugh. "You laugh now, but one day you'll need it to find your way after forgetting the Sheikah Slate in a town hours away. And no matter how hard you'll try, it will hide around those big bright stars and drive you mad."   
Zelda stopped laughing, noticing an important detail about what he just had said. "You forgot the Sheikah Slate?!" she gasped. "And didn't notice until you were two hours away from the town?!"  
"Hey, I was extremely tired that day!"

They kept talking and laughing until Zelda yawned and leaned to Link. He felt his heart beating faster after feeling her warmth, yet he managed to sign 'Sleepy?'.  
"No-" Zelda yawned before she could finish her sentence. Link laughed but yawned as well, which made Zelda smirk. "Who's sleepy now?" she teased.   
Link shook his head with a smile. 'Let's go somewhere warm?' he signed. But Zelda didn't answer. He turned to look at her, only to see she had already fallen asleep. _Oh_. It seemed they were going to spend the night here. He wrapped his coat around Zelda, to keep her warmer. "Good night, Princess."  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you have any ideas or noticed any mistakes please tell me! Thank you for reading <3  
> You can visit my tumblr and say hi: @ nights-flying-fox


End file.
